


have it your way, whispered foreplay

by Summer_Pond



Series: Pining Chronicles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASMR!AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Social Media, implied Lance/Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Lance hasn't slept for who knows when. He decides to check the genre called 'ASMR' on a whim. He definitely didn't expect to fall hard for these two content creators over the Internet.(In which Lance uses Keith and Shiro to fall asleep in the weirdest way possible)





	have it your way, whispered foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> can you imagine what mood I am in

Lance couldn't sleep. He had been up since what, two am in the morning, his eyes blinking rapidly to stay open but the other option of closing his eyelids would end up with him still restless and awake. So he thought he might as well be doing something instead of staring at blackness that was his ceiling surface for an absurd amount of time. His case of insomnia was a result from some seriously hardcore cramming and pulling all-nighters because absolutely everything was due in the same week. Like really? What the hell professors? Did they want Lance to function as a walking corpse after this storm of presentations and assignments flew by, making him throw himself into late nights and an unhealthy consumption of coffee, energy drinks, tea and the occasional soft-drink as a treat after he finished a course's assessment. But he survived. Maybe with his sanity not completely intact, but he survived nevertheless. Still, his body was starting to complain, and the sleep deprivation was beginning to affect his decision-making skills and his coordination, like the time when he nearly rammed himself into a doorway when his vision started swirling around.

 

Okay, yeah. He definitely needed some sleep.

 

But just because he should, didn't mean he could. Which was his current predicament.  Having the horror of the assessments out of the way, but the shoddy schedule he established with his body clock ruining the semblance of normalcy and decent sleeping hours he had before was sucking the energy out his usual mischievous antics. That and the fact that there were the beginnings of dark circles smothering around the bottom of his skin around his eyes was starting to show. Which was bad. Really bad. Bad that his hours of moisturizing, face-masks, cleansing and smoothing his skin was going to waste. All that money invested in his skin-care products were expensive and not something he could shell out again. So Lance was getting a little desperate for some sort of way of forcing himself to fall asleep. He tried the warm milk and honey (it didn't work as well when he realized he got woken up in the middle of his deep sleep by a pressing bladder), the whole don't-use-your-device an hour before going to bed wasn't realistically going to happen so that was out of the equation too. One other option that kept popping up consisted of something called ASMR, that people spoke and commented as a method to fall asleep. A quick search put the abbreviation as standing for ‘Autonomous sensory meridian response’, an action caused by tapping, whispering, scrunched up sounds etcetera that gave tingles in scalps, necks, spines and such. Lance had absolutely no idea what the hype around it was about. But, if the method had consistently popped up in forum answers he thought, what was there to lose if he tried it out?

 

He expected a good night's rest or two.

 

What he got instead was falling hard for two people over the Internet who probably didn’t know of his existence. Great job Lance.  

_____

 

“ASMR huh? Guess I’ll just search it up on good 'ole Youtube and see what the fuss is about.” Lance muttered to himself as he got comfortable under his blankets, a pillow fluffed up behind his back as he used his phone to search up the topic in mind. The glare of the screen light made him blink his eyes a few times but he prevailed, typing in ‘ASMR’ and hitting the confirmation to continue. An absolute butt-load of videos came up, his finger sliding down his screen in the abundance and his eyes widened as he swept his attention at the never-ending scroll of options. Just where exactly was he supposed to start at?

 

“Roleplays? What the heck.” Lance scoffed, flittering over the titles

 

A Day at the Spa? Brain Cranial Exam? Hairdresser Cuts your Hair? Hotel Check-In? Those scenarios seemed oddly tame and ordinary to the comments he had read that had criticized and mocked the ASMR genre from his further research. He kept scrolling and  _Ah_.

 

That was what people were talking about. Well, those were some interesting roleplays. Witch Enchants you to Sleep? Mermaid Roleplay? Girlfriend/Boyfriend Roleplays (which Lance totally would deny those titles brought up any feelings of desire, he was living the single life and enjoying it thank you very much).

 

Oh, who was he kidding?

 

He craved the affection of someone else. Or two. He understood that not everyone was comfortable with the idea of a sharing a partner. He got that. But for Lance, the idea of being in a relationship with two people had always appealed to him. It just always called to him, whenever a scenario was posed to him about two people being interested in the same person, his first response was to answer "Both?" as a solution, much to the dismay shown by other people.

 

' _Homewrecker_ ' they called him. ' _Cheater_ ' was another more hurtful insult that was thrown around.  _'Don't let Lance try and steal your partner'_. He made the last one his goofy catch-phrase, always prepared to plaster a fake cheery smile and a laughing tone when that phrase was used. " _I'mma steal your gurl!"_  He joked around, always inciting a rumble of laughter from people, strangers, individuals who poked at his strange preferences. They giggled and guffawed and it was fine, it was okay because they laughed and smiled and accepted Lance when he poked fun at it. It wasn't serious and no one ever thought about it further on.

 

It was easier to make a joke out of it than to seriously contend it as a possibility. His dating pool significantly dried up and the last relationship he had...

 

He was better without them. He didn't need their controlling words, their permission to be his own person. He didn't need them.

 

Lance shook his head. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts didn't need to smother his decent mood. He returned his attention and peered at the videos, scoffing and grinning at the absurdity of the potential things he could click on and watch. He was ready to just click on anything before something caught his eye. It was a thumbnail with two Asian men, from the headshot profiles in the image, with a white colored object in the middle of them, with a similarly colored ear on each side of the rectangular device. Each man was pressing their mouths against the fake ear, earphones adorning each man, as they gave almost matching mischievous expression towards the audience. 

 

Lance gave a gulp. The title of the video read  _'Not-Quite-Twinning: ASMR ear eating + ear licking_ ' and if that didn't capture Lance's rapt attention, then he wasn't sure what else could. The video slowly loaded, giving Lance some time to look at the channel, ' _SheithASMR'_  was the apparent name of the creators, and judging from their subcount, they were definitely dominating the ASMR community. The video he had clicked on had five million views, with roughly fifty-thousand likes and two thousand dislike ratio. That was promising, but Lance was jittery. It was his first experience with this so-called ASMR and his decision to jump into the deep-end of the weirdness of the genre made him worried.

 

Still, there was no backing from it now, as the video finally loaded and Lance was shown a scene of the two men from the thumbnail, looking serenely at the camera with the gear in the image. The man on the left was slender, yet still demonstrated hidden muscle, with midnight hair that flowed down to sweep across the man's slouched shoulders, as a grin was directed at the camera, purple eyes filled with mirth. The other man was bulkier than the former, with broad shoulders and a thick torso build, with a strand of white hair against a black buzzed hairstyle, capturing Lance's attention to drink in the facial appearance of the man with a pink scar spread across the bridge of the nose, providing an endearing characteristic that Lance noted. Grey eyes looked into the screen as the larger man spoke into the mic on his left, only half the device shown in the video.

 

"Hey everyone. I'm sure you all know what's going to occur this video, judging from the title that you clicked on." The man whispered into a mic that was next to the individual's face careful to keep his attention on the camera. "As you can obviously tell, Keith and I aren't twins in the slightest-"

 

The other man,  _Keith_  - Lance assumed from what the larger man name-dropped - scoffed and moved closer to his own mic and muttered.

 

"But like that's going to stop us from doing the format. We've seen other videos around and we wanted to do our own." Keith's mouth curled into a smirk, and that Lance felt his face warm from the boyish charm that Keith was directing.

 

"Both of us hope everyone enjoys what we have planned. Remember to wear headphones to get the best experience of ASMR and happy tingling to all of our viewers." The mystery man finished with a smile and Lance felt his breath hitch because how was someone so beautiful and pure by simply smiling??

 

Both the men were careful to control the volume of their words, making sure to whisper everything into the mic, the softness and tone of each sentence was making Lance feel weird. That seemed to be the end of the introduction, as each man crept closer to the fake ear on their side and pressed their mouth against it. Sloppily noises, the sound of spit being produced and from the two men's mouth's opening and closing to produce sounds sent a jolt through Lance. Oh God, what was happening??

 

He felt shivers sweep across his scalp, down his nape, and across his spine. Tingling in response to the scene in front of him. That was unexpected, as he slapped his hand across his mouth, nostrils flaring as he watched the movements and intently listened to the noises blared in his ears, breathy pants and the light  _pop_  of mouths through the amount of saliva as each man seemed to lavish complete attention to the plastic ear. This was weird; it was so weird...!

 

But it felt nice.

 

It felt really nice, as the tingle travelled down his upper body and sparked some sensation from his spine. He let out a confused noise, as the two men in the video decidedly started to  _suck_  and  _lightly blow_  on the plastic ear, each motion being captured by the sound recording Lance assumed the rectangular box was doing. It seemed almost obscene, what the sounds elicited from Lance’s body, his face grew hotter as he listened to the proceeding, being surrounded by both sides with the auditory attention. He closed his eyes, maybe if he didn’t watch what was happening on screen it would be easier to embrace…

 

Lance awoke with his earbuds still in. He groggily got up, gently massaging his temple for a few seconds before realizing what had happened. He finally slept.  Sleep which had eluded him for weeks was finally attainable! Lance gave a silent whoop in victory before remembering that his earphones were still in. Grasping them out, he unlocked his phone and was presented to the finished video that he was listening to last night. He swiftly clicked on the subscribe button on the channel, mentally preparing a plan to continue his process of sleep for the next occurrence he would use these ASMR videos. 

 

Lance was the 899,865 subscriber of the  _SheithASMR_  channel.

 

_____

 

What was a curious exploration quickly became an obsession. Lance didn’t mean to get sucked in, but the experiments he conducted comparing nights when he listened to Keith and Shiro’s (the mystery man, Lance learned after watching some individual videos that Shiro did) ASMR videos and to the nights he didn’t. Well. Let’s just say he got a lot more sleep when he did use his new nighttime routine of choosing a video to lull him to rest. Sometimes, it would take a few more videos before Lance became sleepy enough to drift off, but the consistent characteristic was that he would get some much-needed-sleep every time.

 

Lance discovered the different approaches Keith and Shiro performed their AMSR style. Keith did tapping, cravings, unboxing videos often with no talking. Shiro, on the other hand, did roleplaying videos, often with a script which seemed to interact with the audience with help from props. Occasionally, the two of them would join to create a joint video, an aspect that they had advertised as a fortnightly event. Often these ones would be the most popular, racking in millions of views. Lance completely understood the appeal, he was now officially in the know-how to the workings of the channel and what each week's request would be center around and the upload schedule. He made sure to like every video, feeling a slight glee whenever he was early to a new video, seeing it so fresh and bare in tens of views before coming back to it hours later and see it rise in the thousands of views.

 

But there was no way that Shiro and Keith were ever going to know him. Lance was just another viewer in the sea of fans, all attempting to grab individual attention to the two creators. He meant nothing more than a statistic, just another number in the ever growing subscription of the channel. It didn't hurt, he knew it, it was common sense that there was nothing separating him from the next fan. But one day, that monotone schedule was switched up. All because of  _the '1 million Subscribers!! Fan-Roulette Q & A' video._

 

_____

 

"So as a thank you for your constant support, we'll be holding an opportunity for a select number of fans to chat with us personally," Shiro spoke to the camera, with Keith draped over the bulkier man's build.

 

"All you have to do is leave a comment, we'll be randomly pick five people. Just leave a comment on how you found us and you'll be legible to speak to us." Keith smirked, pressing his body against his companion, his arm casually laying between Shiro's thighs which were hidden from the camera.

 

"We'll be announcing the winners in a week! Happy tingling all in the mean time." Shiro finished with the channel's motto, waving to the camera.

 

Lance felt the buzz bouncing around his head. Was this his chance to actually speak to his favorite YouTube stars? But it was a matter of luck, Keith did say it would be randomly chosen, and judging from the usual thousands of comments each video would get, what was Lance's one comment going to be compared the massive wave of everyone else's? Well, Lance wasn't losing anything if he did comment, so he mustered up the courage and wrote his story expressing his discovery of the channel.

 

_'I couldn't sleep for wks after my finals, decided to chck out asmr and found u guys. Been a fan ever since, both of u always send me to slp.'_

 

Lance clicked enter and didn't think about it.

 

It wasn't until a week later when he received a private message from  _SheithASMR_ excitedly proclaiming his invitation to the private video session did Lance actually start realising his situation.

_____

 

Lance was ready to connect to the video chat. He was nervous, of course, he was. He was going to be speaking to his idols, of course, he was freaking out internally. 'Be cool Lance. You can do this. Just breathe and remember to joke arou-'

 

"Hey there! You're the first one that's connected to us." Shiro appeared on the screen of Lance's laptop, smiling back at Lance. Except, there was something different. Mostly concerning around the black rimmed glasses that framed Shiro's gray eyes which were staring at Lance. "Are you alright there?"

 

Lance made a gurgling sound. Oh God, just what did he do in his past life to get this sweet torture?? Shiro looked very soft and domestic with his glasses, even more so than often and Lance was gone. Absolutely gone. He accepted that he probably just acquired a glasses kink, if the rapid heat in his cheeks meant anything.

 

"Fine, I'm great. Completely fantastic." Lance hurriedly answered, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks and ears had become. Praying that Shiro wasn't going to point out his flushed state.

 

"Um, and you are....?" Shiro trailed off looking expectantly.

 

"Lance! My name is Lance!" He blurted out, hoping that was what Shiro was looking for.

 

Shiro gave a wider smile and softly uttered his thanks, "Lance, it's nice to meet you. I'm Takeshi Shirogane, but you probably know me as just Shiro." The YouTuber turned his head around and shouted to the background, "Keith, get over here."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get yourself into a twist Shiro." Came Keith's voice flowing through the room before the other man appeared on the screen, with black hair sticking to pale flesh, and a towel wrapped around the shorter man's shoulders, chucking a careful glance at their early fan.

 

"Hi." Keith curtly said, not quite meeting Lance's eyes.

 

"Hi!" Lance squeaked back, not trusting his voice to keep steady.

 

"Well, since the other's might be a bit late, we can start some general chat, did you think our newest video was satisfying?" Shiro asked, shuffling so that Keith could sit down. And by sit, Lance hotly thought, meant half-settling himself on Shiro's lap, absentmindedly swirling a finger along Shiro's shoulder while holding a bored expression.

 

"It was good! I thought the soft whispering really worked well with the sounds from the wooden props," Lance raved, finding no short words to express his praise; that video alone had sent him to sleep for seven hours. "I thought that the only downside was the audio was a little bit harder to hear this time." He finished off, looking cautiously at the screen for a reaction.

 

"Hmmm," Shiro mulled the feedback over, giving a quick nod and a thankful smile, "thanks for pointing that out. I'll see if I can fix it, or at least make the next video better." Shiro paused. "Do you have any specific requests? Since we're giving this private chat, we'll be willingly to do some requests if they're appropriate."

 

Requests?? Oh gosh, Lance's mind was swimming with ideas. There were so many he wanted to hear and see, an absolute suitcase of various scenarios he wanted to see these men attempt.

 

"How about a Boyfriend Roleplay? Those seem to be popular and you guys haven't done that yet." Lance nervously answered, trying to appear casual, while inwardly screaming at his poor attempt at subtlety.

 

"Oh?" Shiro raised an eyebrow, seemingly rolling the idea around. Keith who had stayed quiet piped up.

 

"I like it. Think it would be a good way of mixing things up. Bit of a fanservice to the fans for one million subs." Keith grinned to Lance and  _Jesus_ , there was no way someone could pull off being a cocky-bastard and still be so endearing at the same time. Except Keith was pulling the behavior off smoothly and seemingly enjoying it. Lance both loved and hated it.

 

There were additional sounds and the rest of the fans came through the chat, leaving Lance to fade into the background as more excited individuals jumped in and spoke praises to Shiro and Keith who became distracted by the onslaught of questions and remarks.

_____ 

 

Lance felt pretty fantastic after that video chat. He learnt a lot, some facts that weren't public such as the stories of Keith and Shiro's first attempts at ASMR with the recording that ended up in a lot of messy rendering and poor sound quality. Anecdotes of what videos each creator enjoyed the most, the ones that gave the most trouble in organizing or rendering and all the behind the screens gossip. But he felt even better when he checked his private messaging and saw that he had relieved a short thank you from  _SheithASMR._

 

_'Thank you for attending the Fan Chat. Both of us enjoyed your questions and comments, we hope you had a fantastic time as much as we did. Keith and I will be looking forward to your continual support._

_Regards, Shiro'_

 

Lance read over the words, feeling slightly disappointed. It seemed rather generic, maybe he didn't really have a presence in the chat, being drowned out by other more experienced and excited fans that had joined the chat later?

 

He was about to back click before seeing a scroll option, choosing to move downwards.

 

_'ps. we were wondering if you wanted to chat with us, we really enjoyed your contribution. Please don't share this number around, we're trusting you to keep it private. (XXXX) xxxx-xxxx'_

 

...

 

HOLY HELL. Lance almost dropped his phone, squealing as he rolled around his bed, clutching his phone to his chest like a lifeline. He couldn't believe it! He got their number (well one of them at least). And without even asking for it, they gave it freely to Lance!

 

He sat up, quickly saving the number into his contacts as  _sheith?_ , mentally noting to find out whose number he got. His fingers shook as he typed his first text, he had to play it cool.

 

[13:45] Lance: 'hey this is Lance. Just wonderin whose number this is? Cause I wanna save it to a name. Thanks.'

 

Lance dropped his phone onto his crossed legs, covering his face with his hands, trying to slap the nervousness out of him. His phone pinged almost immediately.

 

[13:46] Sheith?: 'this is Shiro's number, but I'm using his phone rn.'

 

Keith was chatting to him right now? Well, Lance could do this. Sure Keith gave him conflicting feelings (he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the smug look off the guy's face or mash his lips against the infuriating man, he knew he had a problem) but it wouldn't do to be rude.

 

[13:47] Lance: 'okay cool. TY. Was there any reason for Shiro giving his no?'

 

[13:48] Shiro: 'he thought you could give interesting requests and ideas. We were stuck at an inspiration block, and your request gave us something to wrk with cause of your suggestions. He thought it would be a good thank you. Don't share this no or you'll regret it'

 

Okay, he was sure that was a reasonable threat, a private number being shared around would be a disaster and he understood Keith's caution.

 

Didn't explain why Lance felt a little hot as he reread the threat as less of a danger and more of a sinful punishment.

 

Lance was so so screwed. 


End file.
